Zamelk
Zamelk (Japanese: ザマレク Zamareku) is a resident of Poqui and one of the three Zamel brothers, all of whom are very poor. They live in the same house together, and take turns working at the Chocolate Factory next door, as they only have one set of tyres to use between them. Zamelk wishes that there was a faster way to save up a large amount of money, so he could then buy three sets of tyres, allowing them to all drive outside at once and work together. When the protagonist first meets his brothers, Zamelki and Zamelke, they are very worried about where he is, and ask if you can tell him to come back home. Zamelk can be found out in Poqui, nervously turning around on the spot, and is soon told that his brothers are concerned for him. He then reveals he wished to earn more money, but has unfortunately wasted his work wage on purchasing 37 lottery tickets, lost out on all of them, and feels he now can't go back home. If the protagonist decide to donate him 3000G, he will be most grateful for this kind gesture (note that the protagonist must have at least 3000G in order to donate to Zamelk, or this option won't be available). The protagonist make him promise not to tell anyone else about this exchange, and inform that he should go home. If you visit the Zamel brothers' house again, Zamelk will now be back home, and gives the protagonist the Rusted Slot Car in return for their kindness towards him. Quotes *''(When the protagonist recognizes Zamelk)'' "Yes, how do you know?" :: Protagonist: "Your big brother told me to tell you to come home." : (After being told that his brothers want him to come back home) "Oh no!! I thought of earning more money. So I got lottery tickets but I lost all of them. I'm supposed to take money home. I can't go home now." *''(If the protagonist refuses to give him money)'' Protagonist: "Your brothers are worried, so just go home for now. See you" *''(If the protagonist gives him 3000G)'' "Really? Can I really keep it? ......Thank you." :: Protagonist: "Don't tell anyone about this. Go home now." : "Alright!!" *''(When the protagonist visits Zamelk back at his home)'' "Oh! How are you? Thank you for the other day. Wait a second. Would you take this? It looks old, but it's my treasure." :: Protagonist: "You don't have to do this. Isn't it something--" : "That's why I'm giving this." :: 'Protagonist: ' "Thank you. I'll treasure it." *''(If the protagonist visits their house when Zamelk is home on a normal occasion)'' "I want to save more money and buy 3 sets of tires. Is there any faster way to earn money?" *''(If the protagonist visits their house when Zamelk is home on a normal occasion)'' "I'm house–sitting today. By the way, don’t we have a lottery now? If I won, we wouldn’t have to be poor anymore..." *sigh* Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters